A Hero Lost
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: On a mission to Robotropolis, Sally is captured and nearly roboticized fully until Sonic saves her. Stricken with guilt, Sonic questions his reliability to the Freedom Fighters.


_A Hero Lost_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic. Sega and Archie do._**

Sonic and Sally moved silently through the streets of the robot infested Robotropolis trying to find Robotnik's main generator as two other teams went for his back-up generator and his factories. Sonic loaded his grappling hook and fired it at the roof of the plant. It hooked alright and he tugged on the rope to secure it.

" You ready Sal ? "

" Always have been. "

" Okay. Time for some serious butt kickin'. "

Sally grabbed hold while Sonic shot up the rope and landed safely on the roof.

" We're on the roof and beginning phase one. " Sonic said into his communicator.

" Good. Ve are ready to spring into action. " Antoine answered.

" Not so fast Ant. We've still gotta complete the phases before we make any serious moves. Is everyone in there positions ? "

" Like I said Sonique, ve are ready. "

" Roger, Sonic out. "

Sonic turned off the communicator and turned to Sally.

" Hopefully he doesn't screw this up. "

" Relax Sonic, Antoine has been getting better about not messing up our missions. "

" I hope you're right. "

Sally continued on as she opened a vent and moved into the air duct as Sonic followed her every step of the way.

" Okay, we're in, now all we have to do is get near the generator and shut it down as best we can. "

" Doesn't look easy, there's a lot of Swatbots around, not to mention a ton of Workbots as well. "

" What's a matter Sonic ? 'Fraid you'll slip up ? "

" The Hedgehog never slips up. "

Sonic moved out of the duct as Sally followed behind him.

" You go to the left, I'll take the right and I'll meet you at the usual. "

" Be careful Sonic. "

" You too Sal. "

Sally then headed off to the computer near the generator as Sonic occupied the Swatbots. Soon he found a patrol of them walking by.

" Yo! You metal heads really need to get a new wardrobe. "

The Swatbots turned and fired at Sonic as he planned.

" Good, now all I gotta do is keep them busy until Sal's finished with that computer. "

Sonic ran past them, went under them, went in-between them, and all around them. The Swatbots were so mixed up at times that they short-circuited.

" Dr. Robotnik! It's that stupid quilled fur ball! "

" Order all Swatbots to... Wait. "

Robotnik looked at a screen that showed Sally all alone.

" Order the Swatbots to keep the blue pest busy while another squadron takes care of the Princess. "

" Yes sir. "

Another squad of Swatbots went after Sonic and the other, not noticed by Sonic, went after Sally.

" Okay, almost there. "

Sally was cracking a security code when a Swatbot grabbed her. Sally's instincts kicked in and she flipped the Swatbot over her shoulder. She kicked another in the chest knocking it down before she was struck in the back of the head.

" Good work, now bring her to the Roboticizer. "

The Swatbot picked up the lifeless Sally and brought her before Robotnik.

" Put her in the Roboticizer and capture that Hedgehog! I want him to see this with his own eyes. "

Robotnik's voice ran through the building.

" I know you can hear me you blue twerp. I have your precious Girlfriend in a Roboticizer and a squadron of Swatbots to take you here to see her get Roboticized. "

" WHAT ! "

Sonic raced for the main control room. Robotnik expected this and ordered Snively to get the Roboticizer going so it would be fully operational as soon as Sonic arrived. But it didn't charge up fast enough, Sonic broke through the steel doors and came at Robotnik.

" Not one step further rodent! Or do you want to see a loved one Roboticized before your very eyes ! "

Sonic stopped.

" Ready sir. "

Sonic realized what Snively meant.

" Do it now! "

Snively turned on the Roboticizer and Sally was engulfed with a blue beam.

" NOOO! "

Sonic raced towards the controls and shut the Roboticizer off, but most of the damage was already done. Sonic broke the glass and ignored the siren that went off after he did so. All he could think about was getting Sally out of the Roboticizer and back to Knothole fast. He picked her up in his arms and turned to Robotnik.

" One day Robotnik... You're are going to pay for this. I swear to the Almighty Gods above that you will suffer an eternity of pain for what you did. "

" I look forward to it Hedgehog. Swatbots attack! "

Sonic was already out the door and close to the edge of the city before Robotnik could finish what he was saying. All he knew is that he had to get Sally to safety.

" All units, return to Knothole. I repeat, return to Knothole! Mission failure. "

" Why ? What happened ! "

Sonic didn't answer. He was in fear now, that's all he felt go through his body was a rush of fear and sorrow. Sonic returned to Knothole and stormed into Bookshire's hut.

" My God what happened ! "

" I was too late, the damage had already been done. " he answered looking at Sally with tears in his eyes.

All parts of Sally were Roboticized except for the head and torso. Sonic couldn't believe that he was looking at his best friend, Girlfriend, lover, as a now partially robotic person. Soon everyone arrived and Tails was heading for the hut. Sonic raced out and picked him up.

" Tails, you can't come in. "

" Why ? What happened to Aunt Sally ? "

" Believe me kid, you don't want to know. "

Tails started to worry and he wiggled out of Sonic's grasp and ran towards the hut and got to the door and ran out crying.

" How could you let this happen ! " the little Fox cried. " She's... "

Sonic hugged the fox tightly.

" Don't worry kid, at least it wasn't permanent. "

" But now she's like Aunt Bunnie! "

" I know Tails, you don't think this is hurting me as well ? I'm almost to my breaking point! I had no intention of letting Sally wind up like this, but it's happened. "

" What is she going to be like now ? " he sobbed.

" She'll still be like she's always been Tails, but she'll just look different. "

Tails ran away from Sonic and went to his hut to cry and mourn his Aunt. Sonic just lifted himself up and lowered his head and thought.

" How could I have been so stupid ? Those bots were a diversion to keep me busy so Robotnik could get Sal. I can't... I can't live with this guilt. I've failed the Freedom Fighters in our most important job, but most of all I failed. I failed to be there when Sally needed me most. I can't let that happen again. "

Sonic went to his hut and took out his pack and started putting cloths and supplies in it. Then he closed the pack and headed for Bookshire's.

" Hey Sonic. "

" How do you feel Sal ? "

" Strange, but I'll manage long enough until I'm de-roboticized. "

" That's good. " he answered turning to leave.

" Where you going Sonic ? "

" I quit Sal. "

" What ? "

" I'm quitting the Freedom Fighters, I've cost you your humanity today. I'm going to make sure that it never happens again. "

Sally got up and saw Sonic leave.

" Wait! You can't quit! Sonic? "

" I have to, before the same mistake happens to someone else. Even if you do get de-roboticized, I still probably won't come back. Ever. "

" Where do you think you're going to go ! " she asked, worry coming from her voice now.

" Anywhere but here. A long way from here. "

" I can't talk you out of this ! "

" No. Not this time. My mind's made up, I'm leaving for good. "

Sonic came over and gave Sally the final kiss he would ever give her.

" Goodbye Princess Sally. "

" Sonic, don't go! Please, don't go. I need you. "

" And I need you as well, but I have to leave. "

Sonic entered the Great Forest and left Knothole, his home for twelve years and the people he loved forever.

Sally felt like she was going to cry, all her emotions pilled up into one all out cry. She fell to her knees as tears ran down her face. The one person that she cared about, the one person she loved the most, was gone forever. Sally slowly got up and ran to Rotor's workshop.

" Rotor, can you de-roboticize me right now ? It's an emergency! "

" Sorry Princess, it's off-line, and won't be operational for a couple days. I need a part that burned out, and it's only in Robotropolis. "

" Tomorrow I'm coming with you to get this part! No arguments about it! " Sally ordered as she closed the door.

She ran to her hut to lay down on her bed. She wanted to go to sleep, but it ignored her in any way possible. She turned to one side to see her dresser, on it, was a picture of her betrothed, she missed him already. She took the picture and looked at it as if were the last time she would ever see Sonic. She held the picture close to her and cried herself to sleep.

Sonic was about 30 miles away from Knothole where he found a convenient spot where a ledge was. Sonic stopped here and started to set up camp. After it was set up and he had gathered enough wood to last him the whole night, he walked over to the ledge and sat down. He looked up into the star filled night and thought hard about what he was actually doing. The moon shined down on him and illuminated his camp. Sonic was thinking and pondering the night's events before he left. He thought about the mission and what happened to Sally, his one true love in all of Mobius. He still couldn't bear with the pain and guilt he was feeling. He went back into his camp and pulled out a sleeping bag and got it ready, looking at it reminded him of the nights that Sally and him used to spend together, sleeping, holding, comforting each other while they stayed close. The thought drove him mad. He didn't want to leave the Freedom Fighters one bit, but his fear of losing another loved one made him do so. He laid his pillow down on the cold ground and got in his sleeping bag and closed it up. That night Sonic could only dream unpleasant thoughts.

Sonic was looking at Robotnik laughing, thinking he's beaten them finally. Sally was in a Roboticizer as it was turned on and a blue beam engulfed her. Sonic wanted to scream and curse at Robotnik, but all he could manage was a whimper as he watched a loved one be Roboticized before him. The now Roboticized Sally came out and towards Sonic. The blood red glowing eyes that Sonic looked into were lifeless. He missed seeing the blue eyes that he so much adorned.

" Well Sonic, how about a kiss before you meet your Girlfriend soon ? "

" You are truly... a sick man Ivo. "

" That I am. Swatbots! "

The two Swatbots holding Sonic brought him closer to the one experience Sonic dreaded the most. They shoved him into the Roboticizer and the glass cylinder closed.

" I have waited for twelve long years for this moment. "

" What do you think you'll accomplish by Roboticizing us Ivo ? It'll only make the rest of the group far more dangerous then they are now. "

" No matter how dangerous they become, they will eventually bow down to me! "

Soon a blue light encircled Sonic and he could feel his body harden, the slow, agonizing crawl of his new skin started. He was in immense pain. He was at the point where he squeezed his hands so tightly that blood was coming from them. Then his body parts one-by-one, became metallic. He couldn't see anything, but he could sense the Roboticizer doing it's untold torture on him. The metal climbed up his body and engulfed him in a metallic body. Robotink laughed wildly now that Sonic was once again in his mechanized form. The now mechanized Sonic joined the newly robotic Sally and they stood in front of Robotnik.

" At last! The Princess and Sonic are mine! " he cackled as both pairs of robotic eyes glowed bright.

" NNNNNOOOOOOO! "

Sonic shot up out of his sleeping bag fully awake and alert. His breathing was fast and hard, he was sweating, he looked all around him to see where he was. Finally realizing where he was, he remembered and calmed down a little. He knew that part of the dream he had was a little true, but not entirely. He soon found the strength to fall back asleep and continue dreaming the rest of the night.

The next morning, Sally woke up to the sound of everyone eating breakfast outside. She still remembered what happened last night and the untold fear and worry that came across her as she saw Sonic leave Knothole for good. She couldn't bear with the pain. She let go of the picture of Sonic in her hands and set it back on the dresser. She opened the door and headed out to the breakfast table and sat by Rotor.

" How are you feeling Sally ? " Booksire asked.

" Fine, I'm just a little worried. "

" About Sonic ? "

Sally frowned and hung her head a little.

" Yes. "

" Do you want us to do a search or something, see if we can't find him or convince him to come back ? "

" No. If he found out that I sent a search party after him, it'd just make him madder, he left and he put it final to that. I'm not going to interfere with what Sonic said. No search party. "

" Very well. But if you stay in this state that you're in now for too long, you won't be able to think strait. "

" I know, it's just that... "

" You want Sonic to come back because you love him don't you ? "

" Very. I miss him already. "

" What do we do now ? Sonic was our best weapon against Robotnik. Without him, where does that leave us

now ? What should we do ? "

" I don't know Booker', I really don't know. "

" What about the mission you wanted the two of us to go on Princess ? "

" That's still on for tonight, we need to get that part for the de-roboticizer. "

" Right. "

Sally left and returned to her hut and sat on the bed. She just stood there thinking until a knock came on her door.

" Come in. "

Bunnie came through the door followed by Tails and Sondra.

" Hey you three. "

" Hi there Sally-girl, hadn't talked to ya in a while, just wondering what's new with you. "

Bunnie sat next to Sally as Tails and Sondra sat on the floor.

" Well Bunnie, I've been having a couple problems. "

" Don't worry Sally, you'll get used to your new hardware, it just takes time. "

" That really wasn't the problem I was thinking of. "

" You miss Sonic don't you Aunt Sally ? "

" And we're not the only ones who've noticed it Sis. " Sondra added.

" Yes I do miss Sonic very much. And yes I have noticed that everyone seems to see right through me. "

" You make it pretty easy to tell. "

" Well it's that... "

" Sonic and you have never really been apart this long while not knowing when you'd be back together again ? " Bunnie finished.

" That's exactly how it is. "

" Listen Sally, thinking about that Hedgehog of yours will pass eventually, you just can't let it get to you or sooner or later you'll be a nervous wreck. "

" That's almost the same exact thing Bookshire told me. "

" Well he's right. "

" I know. But I can't just stop thinking about Sonic like what you're implying. He was more then just my Boyfriend, a lot more. "

" Sally-girl! You never told me about that! "

" Well now you know. That's why I miss him so much. I just wish he'd come back. "

" We'll find him Sis. Miles and I'll go out on a search. "

" I told Bookshire not to do that. And I don't want you to either. "

" Well this is one order from you I'm dis-obeying. Come on Miles. "

Tails got up and followed Sondra until she stopped at the door.

" I'm not lying around here knowing that my Sister is miserable without her Boyfriend. I'm going to find Sonic for you Sis. I promise you that much. "

Sondra left with Tails close behind her. Then Bunnie turned to her friend.

" Ah didn't know you loved that hunky blue Hedgehog that way Sally. You truly do love him. "

" With all my heart Bunnie. "

" Why didn't you tell us ? "

" We had our reasons. "

Bunnie looked intrigued.

" Like what reasons ? "

" Like having a child out of wedlock, that's one. It would have put disgrace to us. "

" We would have never disgraced you. Love is nothing to be ashamed about. You should express your love and let people know about it. We would have gladly let another member of our family in. "

Sally let out a faint laugh.

" Thanks Bunnie. "

That afternoon, Sonic was packing his things up and getting ready to keep moving on until one thought crept into his mind. He slowly turned to the ledge. Suicide? The thought of it was very tempting to Sonic; it'd have a good chance of releasing him from his pain. He came over to the ledge and looked down at the jagged rock below. He knew he'd die instantly. Sonic put one foot in the air, but stopped. For he heard the approach of a sonic boom coming towards him.

" Sonic STOP! "

" What are you two doing here! "

" We came to bring you back to Knothole. "

" No! I can't go back. I'll just end up hurting someone else I care about. "

" It wasn't your fault! Robotnik is to blame for Sally's condition! Not you! You didn't do anything. You actually saved my Sister before she became another one of Robotnik's slaves. "

" H- How is she... doing? "

" She's miserable without you Sonic. You really need to see it for yourself. Come back with us. Aunt Sally would love to see you again. "

" Really? "

Tails and Sondra got closer, alarming Sonic.

" Not one step closer or I'll jump! I swear to God! "

" No! Don't be foolish! "

Then the three of them heard something else. The sound of an approaching... Dragon.

Dulcy landed next to Tails and Sondra and let Sally and Bunnie get off.

" Sonic... "

" Sally... I... "

" Don't say anything more. Just come back to Knothole with us. We got the part for the de-roboticizer just a couple of minutes ago. "

" But remember what I said Sally. Even if you did get back to normal, I wasn't going to come back. "

" Sonic, please come back to us. You're the heart and soul of the entire team, without you we wouldn't stand a chance against Robotnik. "

" I know. But what if I make the same mistake again with you Sal, and the next time I'm a little later then I was last time ? "

" Then you'll just have to bring me back and de-roboticize me again. That's all. "

" We need you Sugarhog. We all need you. But most importantly, Sally needs you back more then ever. " Bunnie informed Sonic.

" Sonic, We love you very much, but I love you the most. We can't express our love for you if you're not there to accept it. Please come back Sonic. "

Sonic grabbed his pack and strapped it on.

" I can't. "

With that said he took off as fast as he ever could.

Sally was heartbroken. She couldn't believe that he left her again. The one thought that ran through her mind was that she'd never see or hear Sonic ever again. And she could only do one thing... cry.

The five of them got back to Knothole and worried the rest of the day. Sally had her appointment with the de-roboticizer as scheduled, it was successful, but she still didn't feel good about herself.

Night fell as Sally was walking towards Tails hut to tuck him into bed. As soon as she came in, she saw Sondra had already did so.

" Oh so now you're taking over my job ? " she joked.

" I'm gonna have to some day Sis. " she answered.

" Thanks for coming to check up on me anyway Aunt Sally. "

" You're welcome Tails, but now I think it's time for Sondra and I to retire as well. "

Sondra turned to Tails and gave him a little kiss on the lips and tucked him in.

" Goodnight Miles. I'll see you in the morning. "

" Okay. "

" Let's go Sondra. "

Sondra and her Sister left Tails to his sleep as they headed for their own beds in their hut.

Sondra was the first to enter while Sally went to her bed and laid down on it not even closing her eyes.

" You okay Sis ? "

" Yeah, I just need to get some sleep. "

" Why don't I leave you alone tonight. It looks like you need a rest. I'll just sleep with someone else. "

" Fine. "

Sondra left and headed off to Tails hut to rest. While Sally was left alone.

That night while Sally slept she had a dream that Sonic was out in the woods somewhere sleeping alone. It made her cry. Though her crying was cut short by a noise. It sounded like her door creaked open. A dark figure was standing in the door way.

Sally's body braced for any trouble. The figure got closer to Sally's bed and got in with her. Sally was terrified. She clenched her fist and swung it around to the stranger, but it was caught in mid-flight.

" I see you haven't lost your sense of hearing. "

The stranger's voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be the person Sally was thinking about at the moment.

" Hi Sal. I missed you. "

Sally then realized who it was. She opened her hand and locked it with that of her betrothed.

" Sonic... You came back. But why ? "

" I missed moments like these Sal. I couldn't bear to miss another one. "

Sally kissed Sonic like she never had before. All the times that their love was missed was all coming together. All her emotions went wild. She wanted to make the moment last forever.

" So are you here to stay ? " she asked worried.

" Yeah Sal. I'm back. "

" Thank God. "

She proceeded to kiss him again. All the love that was missed those two nights they were apart were coming together all at once. They knew they loved each other, and each of them wanted to express it to the other in the best way that they could. After the moment was ended, they just held each other like they always did.

The next morning Sondra walked in to wake up her Sister. She entered the hut and noticed that Sally wasn't alone in the bed.

" No way... It couldn't be Antoine? "

She got closer and saw who was in the bed with her Sister.

" Oh my God. "

Sondra raced out of the hut and headed for Tails once again. She burst through the door.

" MILES! SONIC'S BACK! AND HE'S WITH SIS! "

" What ? "

" He's back and he's in our hut with Sally! "

Tails jumped out of the bed and the two raced around the village telling everyone of Sonic's return. All of the citizens got up and all listened to the two, then headed for Sally's hut. But before they got to the door, Bunnie got in front of the door and stopped them.

" Wait everyone! This is kinda' mean of us to barge in on the Princess like this. "

" She's right. We should wait until they're up. "

Antoine interjected.

" Vhat do you mean by ' they ' ? "

" Antoine! "

" I 'vas just 'vondering ? "

" I'll tell you later Antoine, right now Sally needs some quiet time alone with her love... oops. "

" Lovair ! "

" Uh... yeah. "

" Please, everyone return to your huts and we'll discuss this later in the day. "

Everyone agreed and left for their huts. Bunnie, Tails, and Sondra peeked through one of the hut's windows.

" Didn't take them long to get back on track. "

" That's one of the reasons... probably the only reason Sonic came back. "

" Well we got him back anyway. "

Bunnie and the other two left for the war room, telling everyone to join them. It was to that point that Bunnie had to confess what she knew about Sonic and Sally to everyone. The people were a little shocked, but thought nothing of it and were a little happy for the two. They all agreed to go with the flow of things and make sure that Sonic and Sally were treated equally and not accused of what they truly were. After the little talk was over, everyone exited the war room but was stopped to see Sonic and Sally coming.

" Uh oh! Heir they come! "

Sonic and Sally started to notice that everyone was in the war room discussing something so they decided to join them. The two entered the war room to see everyone just looking at them.

" Hi Sonic. " Tails greeted.

" What's going on here ? " Sally asked.

" Everyone knows Sally-girl. I told them. "

" Knows what ? " Sonic asked.

" That you're back and that you two are... " Bunnie trailed off there. Guilt coming over her.

Sonic and Sally looked at everyone. Wondering what they were thinking.

" I think we should get out of here Sonic. "

" Good idea Sal. "

The two turned to leave, but Tails spoke up.

" We don't mind. It's nothing big. "

" Yeah Sis. Bunnie told us what you told her. And we would never disgrace the two of you. Not in a million years. "

Sally looked at Bunnie, then at Sonic, then at everyone else.

" You really wouldn't ? " she asked.

" We'd actually like to see our Princess as happy as she can be. No matter what the reason. " Rotor answered her.

Everyone agreed with Rotor.

" Well... Thank you all. Thank you for understanding. "

" Don't let go of that hunky Hedgehog Sally-girl. You were made for each other. "

" I actually agree with you Bunnie. " said Sonic.

" I do too. Thanks for telling them Bunnie. " she said before kissing Sonic.

Sondra let out a little laugh.

" What's so funny ? " she asked her Sister.

" I just can't wait until Miles and I are like that. "

Tails turned an ill shade of white. Sondra gave him a kiss and he regained his normal color.

" Well you two have a long way to go. "

" Not really. " Tails inquired as he kissed Sondra on the lips.

" Oh great. When Tails starts acting like that I know were in for a future treat. " Sonic said.

" Uh... could everyone leave except for Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and my Sister. "

Everyone left as Sally confronted the two couples.

" Okay guys. I'll tell you this right now. You guys are responsible enough to make your own decisions, but remember that your judgment may affect your lives. That's all I have to say. "

" But I have something to add also. Tails, Sondra, you guys will have to wait a while before you can catch up to us alright ? You guys are still too young. "

" Fine Sonic. " answered Sondra. " But I'm not going to stop trying at least. "

" Just like Sal. She tried numerous times before I finally gave into her desires and mine. "

Sondra looked at Tails with a smile.

" You two better stop talking before Sondra gets any ideas! " Tails protested.

" Oh but I do have ideas for us Foxy, big ideas. "

Tails swallowed twice trying to get his voice to come back to him. Sondra just laughed as she cuddled up to Tails and laid her head on his chest. Tails softened up quickly.

" Looks like Tails falls for the vixens too. " Sally noted.

Tails looked at his Aunt with a smile on his face as he then looked down at Sondra and stroked her quills gently.

" I think Tails is hooked for life now. " Sonic whispered to Sally.

" Me too. And the same goes with my Sister, I think they were made for each other just like you and me. "

The two of them watched Tails and Sondra leave, just as happy as can be.

" Just think about their future together Sonic. "

" I am right now. It'll be great for them. I'm also thinking about ours. "

" And what do you see for us ? "

Sonic motioned to Antoine and Bunnie to exit. The two understood and left. Sonic sat Sally down in a chair as he knelt by her.

" I see a future that is pure happiness. A future filled with nothing but joy. A future where we're just more then lovers. I see you... "

Sonic pulled a black box from his pack and opened it.

" As my Wife. "

" Sonic, are you sure we want to do this ? "

" The last two days that have gone by have proved to us that we long for each other and can't stand to be apart for any amount of time. I would like our time together to be forever. Say yes Sal, and all our dreams can come true. "

" Well I... "

Sally was nervous. Then she looked into Sonic's eyes and saw that he was worried and afraid. She came over to him and hugged him tightly.

" Yes Sonic. I love you. "

" And I love you too. " he answered slipping the ring on.

" Should we tell everyone about this ? "

" Might as well. They know everything about us so far. "

Sally agreed and the two came out of the hut. Sonic had one of Sally's hands in his and he was looking at the ring, so was Sally. Then they looked to see Bunnie coming towards them.

" So you get everything settled in there ? "

" Even better Bunnie. " Sonic answered as he showed her Sally's hand.

" Oh mah stars! You're... "

" Yeah Bunnie. We are. "

" Gettin' married ! Alright! "

" I'm glad that you're happy. "

" I'm more then happy for yah'all, I'm thrilled! "

" You can go tell everyone if you want. But first tell Antoine, Tails, and my Sister, they need to know first. "

" Okay. "

Bunnie went off to do what Sally insisted.

" Just think, in a matter of minutes, everyone'll know Sonic. "

" Just hope old Bullet head doesn't find out. "

" Why ? Doesn't he have a right to know as well ? "

" No. If he found out, he'd use you as a weakness to get to me. I can't let that happen. Not again. "

" Don't worry Sonic, everything is going to be fine. Trust your Fiancée. "

Sonic looked at her with a smile and kissed her. He knew that Sally was right after all. Everything was going to be perfect in their new life together. And everything would be.

**_The End_**

**_Send reviews if ya want, love to hear opinions on the story._**


End file.
